Sous la clarté des étoiles
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Le temps est venu pour la communauté de l'anneau de quitter Imladris. Le soir précédant leur départ, Aragorn observe les étoiles et songe aux épreuves qui l'attendent.


**Note de l'auteur : **Rien ne m'appartient !

C'est donc ma deuxième fanfiction sur Aragorn et Arwen. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez également aller lire **Des ronds de fumée qui s'élèvent vers le ciel**.

Je suis toujours aussi accro au personnage d'Aragorn et j'espère être parvenu à le retranscrire correctement (même si le vouvoiement entre lui et Arwen me perturbe toujours autant).

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira. Et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Le temps est venu pour la communauté de l'anneau de quitter Imladris. Le soir précédant leur départ, Aragorn observe les étoiles et songe aux épreuves qui l'attendent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sous la clarté des étoiles<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose de singulier dans la manière avec laquelle brillaient les étoiles ce soir-là. Une paix profonde et immuable, qui tranchait nettement avec les battements effrénés du cœur d'Aragorn.<p>

Un air glacé s'engouffrait dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons. Un air vif, annonciateur d'un hiver long et douloureux.

Bientôt, les paysages alentour revêtiraient leur manteau blanc, tombant dans un enchantement qui allait durer des mois. Les premiers flocons parsèmeraient un par un une herbe encore verte, bien qu'emplie des vestiges d'un automne meurtrier.

Les feuilles craquaient sous les bottes du rôdeur, rendant leur dernier soupir après avoir perdu leurs couleurs un jour vivaces alors qu'il s'avançait dans une clairière qu'il avait tant de fois parcouru étant enfant.

Il se revoyait sans mal des années auparavant, courant dans ces paysages magnifiques, portant alors une insouciance propre à son jeune âge. Il n'avait alors pas encore conscience du poids de sa véritable identité, ne connaissant même pas son véritable nom. Cela avait été des instants heureux, que rien n'avait pu venir troubler.

Ces souvenirs, il les portait encore dans son cœur, comme l'espoir qu'un jour il parviendrait à nouveau à ressentir cette insouciance perdue.

Mais à présent, le fardeau qu'était son héritage n'avait jamais été aussi pesant à porter et il sentait le poids des années peser sur sa personne.

Il était fatigué, las de tout ceci. Et l'arrivée imminente d'un hiver difficile de faisait rien pour atténuer les incertitudes ancrées en lui.

Cette nuit-là, l'éclat de la lune n'était pourtant pas présent pour être témoin de ces fantômes, de ces squelettes, spectateur d'un cycle pourtant naturel. Seules les étoiles étaient maitresses du ciel d'un noir d'encre, tapissant le firmament de leurs silhouettes scintillantes.

La voûte se constituait d'un milliard de ces petits points blanchâtres, parfois bleus ou écarlates et Aragorn ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour. Ces heures qui suivraient la levée nouvelle du soleil allaient être longues et difficiles, et son destin se jouerait comme chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait en terres sauvages.

Il se réjouissait pourtant pour l'heure de cette quiétude, cette solitude qu'il avait appris à aimer et qui lui ferait ensuite cruellement défaut. Il vivait pour ces instants volés, d'oubli, où tout le poids du futur ne reposait pas sur ses épaules. Il n'était qu'un étranger parmi tant d'autres, un individu anonyme, une ombre dans la nuit. Et une ombre il l'était souvent, courant par monts et par vaux après un destin dont il ne saisissait pas encore toute la gravité.

Mais bientôt, tout ceci prendrait fin et il n'avait pas hâte de quitter ce costume qu'il s'était construit au fil des années. Lui qui était Grand-Pas, gardien d'une paix illusoire qui n'allait plus tarder à se fendre.

Dès le lendemain, il allait oublier ses identités d'antan. Il ne serait plus Estel, l'enfant élevé parmi les elfes. Il oublierait Thorongil le soldat. Il mettrait de côté tous ces pseudonymes fugaces ou non, ces noms qui n'avaient jamais vraiment été les siens. Il allait devenir Aragorn, l'héritier des anciens rois, l'un des derniers espoirs de son peuple et peut-être même de la Terre du Milieu tout entière. Et il ne savait comment faire face à ce destin qui l'avait hanté durant toutes ces années d'errance.

Le lendemain, la communauté de l'anneau quitterait Imladris, laissant dans leur sillage l'espoir d'un monde en paix, d'un renouveau et d'un futur plus lumineux que les heures sombres qui s'annonçaient.

Mais à quel prix ?

Pourrait-il devenir le Roi que tous attendaient ? Parviendrait-il à faire honneur à ses ancêtres ?

Il n'était qu'un rôdeur, un vagabond ! Comment Elrond ou Gandalf pouvaient-ils le croire capable de monter sur le trône du Gondor ?

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer dans une telle position, couvert de riches vêtements, à la tête d'un royaume entier. Il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise dans les étoffes elfiques qu'il portait à présent. Ses habits de rôdeur lui manquaient, même s'ils étaient bien mal en point après ses multiples voyages.

Il n'avait jamais réellement souhaité être Roi, même s'il était conscient que cela était son destin.

Une peur tenace lui tordait les entrailles.

Tant d'incertitudes.

Tant d'épreuves qui s'annonçaient.

Arriverait-il à survivre à tout cela ?

Il songea distraitement que le nom qu'il avait porté durant toute son enfance était pour l'heure bien mal choisi.

Estel.

L'espoir.

Comment pouvait-il incarner un tel sentiment lorsque lui-même doutait autant de l'avenir qui s'annonçait ?

Il soupira profondément, tentant de faire le calme dans son esprit.

Il ne put toutefois étouffer un sursaut quand une main se glissa dans la sienne, mais un sourire vint bien vite orner ses lèvres.

Élevé parmi les elfes, il était pourtant habitué à leur pas léger et indiscernable, mais il ne pouvait jamais réprimer ses instincts de rôdeur toujours en alerte.

-Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de me surprendre, meleth nin, souffla-t-il calmement.

Son regard s'arracha à la contemplation des étoiles pour plonger dans les yeux clairs d'une des personnes qu'il allait quitter une fois le matin venu. La séparation allait être difficile, mais le sourire tendre qui s'installa sur les lèvres pleines de sa compagne eut tôt fait de le sortir de sa profonde mélancolie.

-Un rôdeur se doit pourtant de rester sur ses gardes, Estel, fut la réponse amusée de son interlocutrice.

Le rire d'Aragorn résonna dans le silence lourd de cet endroit isolé d'Imladris. Mais dans cet éclat régnait une peur omniprésente et le son ne fut que bref tandis que l'attention de l'homme se portait à nouveau bien vite sur ces paysages qu'il avait tant aimés. Il connaissait parfaitement les chemins qui parsemaient ce vallon paisible, à présent peuplé d'ombres nocturnes. Il s'était entrainé parmi ces arbres verts et forts, il avait couru dans ces clairières et il s'était baigné dans ces rivières à l'eau fraiche, mais limpide. Ces souvenirs étaient pour lui des plus précieux, mais ils touchaient à présent à leur fin.

-Je ne sais si je reviendrai un jour en ces lieux, admit-il en un soupir. Jamais plus je ne pourrai…

Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Son regard de nouveau attiré par l'immensité du firmament, il songea alors à tout ce qu'il abandonnerait bientôt. Il devrait alors prendre en main un combat colossal et atteindre la grandeur de sa lignée, faire honneur à ses ancêtres. Mais y parviendrait-il ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux tandis que ses angoisses et ses doutes reprenaient le dessus.

Il avait peur. À la fois pour lui-même, mais également pour cette elfe qui risquait tant par amour pour lui.

-Arwen, reprit-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée, je ne puis vous promettre…

-Vous l'avez déjà fait, le coupa-t-elle. Ne revenez pas sur un tel serment.

Et Aragorn songea un instant que le poids des années ne s'était jamais autant fait sentir dans le regard de sa bien-aimée. Mais il y régnait également de l'espoir. Un espoir vivace auquel il tenta de s'accrocher, tant ses propres espérances étaient faibles et vacillantes.

-J'ai foi en vous, Estel, continua-t-elle. Vos pas ne vous amèneront peut-être plus en ce lieu, mais l'avenir porte encore maintes promesses.

-Je ne vois pour l'heure que des mois bien sombres, admit doucement Aragorn. Lorsque le soleil prendra demain sa place dans le ciel, son éclat ne sera pour moi que terni par les épreuves qui s'annoncent.

Son regard balaya les nombreux arbres qui les entouraient et dont le feuillage avait été entamé par l'automne.

-Une ombre approche, reprit-il. Et je crains ce qu'elle apportera dans son sillage.

Une brise glacée souleva sa chevelure qui avait pour l'instant retrouvé une propreté relative, mais qui serait bientôt à nouveau souillée par le voyage. Aragorn réprima un frisson passager. L'hiver approchait. Et même en la sécurité d'Imladris, ses effets se faisaient sentir.

-Ne vous laissez pas troubler par tout ceci et profitez des heures qui nous sont allouées, reprit doucement Arwen.

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du rôdeur.

-Les étoiles sont brillantes ce soir. Elles ne présagent qu'une nuit paisible, admit-il. Gardons nos inquiétudes pour le lendemain.

Sa main courut sur la joue d'Arwen, s'émerveillant de sa douceur, pour ensuite glisser dans sa longue chevelure et attirer l'elfe vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement. Mais il régnait dans ce baiser un goût amer, un mélange de regrets et d'abandon.

Cette guerre les séparerait peut-être, mais une chose était certaine : rien n'allait plus être comme avant.

Jamais plus Aragorn ne franchirait les bordures d'Imladris comme Estel, le fils adoptif du Seigneur Elrond. Il était temps pour lui d'embrasser son héritage, de ne faire plus qu'un avec son destin.

Sa poigne sur la taille d'Arwen se fit plus ferme tandis qu'il mettait dans cette étreinte toute la passion et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour sa promise.

-Tinuviel, souffla-t-il avec amusement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Le rire d'Arwen fit écho au sien et ce fut comme si les étoiles brillaient avec plus de vigueur, chantant en cœur avec Undomiel, l'étoile du soir de son peuple.

Une douce musique parvint alors jusqu'au couple, apportant une image nouvelle à l'immensité de la nuit.

-Les festivités ont-elles déjà débuté ? fit le rôdeur.

Arwen acquiesça.

-Les Hobbits se sont enquis de la raison de votre absence.

L'homme sourit aussitôt.

-Que leur avez-vous dit ? murmura-t-il.

-Qu'Imladris vous était cher et qu'il vous fallait partir en quête de souvenirs précieux.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Imladris qui m'est cher, déclara Aragorn tandis que les doigts d'Arwen retraçaient les contours du bijou qui à lui seul symbolisait leur engagement.

Le pendentif brillait d'une lueur particulière cette nuit-là, exposé seul à la lueur des étoiles. Mais cette beauté était bien éloignée des préoccupations actuelles d'Aragorn.

-Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons, mais je porterai votre affection jusque dans les heures les plus sombres, affirma-t-elle avec passion.

-Et cette affection ne se ternira point. Je vous attendrai, Estel.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, d'un baiser empli cette fois de promesses qui ne se réaliseraient peut-être pas, mais qui étaient à la source même de l'espoir de l'héritier du plus grand royaume de la Terre du Milieu.

Les pas du rôdeur firent craquer le tapis de feuilles mortes lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, ce refuge qu'Aragorn ne reverrait pas.

Plus loin, la communauté de l'anneau l'attendait pour profiter tous ensemble des dernières heures de répit avant un voyage qui s'annonçait bien sombre.

Aragorn se tourna pourtant une dernière fois vers la clarté du firmament, son regard se perdant dans la beauté de la voûte étoilée. Plus jamais il ne contemplerait pareil spectacle dans cet endroit qu'il avait tant chéri. Il était temps se prendre son envol, d'accomplir ce pour quoi il était né.

Il fit un dernier signe de tête, comme un Adieu non assumé qu'il osa pourtant murmurer.

- Namárië.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...<p> 


End file.
